Joe F. Rockyfeller II
The son of Wes Rockyfeller, a member of the Rockyfeller Family, and a prominent Alorian politician. Early Life Joe F. Rockyfeller II was born on Sept 7, 2650 to Wes Rockyfeller and Nelda Francis at the Port Libery Hospital at Port Liberty, Ultran. He was named afer his forefather, Joe F. Rockyfeller. His father has very little interest in raising a son, and thus his mother and grandmother took care of him. As a very young child the New World Order invasion of Aloria broke out, and he moved into underground bunkers with politician's families. He was tutored with other children during his time living there, but when his father, Wes Rockyfeller, announced plans for the Industrialist Party that he was head of to join the New World Order the family was rushed to north western Sildar, the base of the new Industrialist Governorship. Although this allowed his family a more stable environment, his father still had very little interaction with his son, and his grandmother took total charge of him and started sending him to Jewish synagogues, much to the chagrin of his agnostic father and atheist mother. Life in Politics The NWO Candidate After graduating from a small Jewish college set up by his grandmother and refugees from war torn eastern Aloria, and getting a degree in Philosophy, his father asked him to announce his candidacy over official propaganda radio for President of the Republic that was still fighting NWO forces. He accepted, but did not win. This continued for a few years until the Republic collapsed and the remnants went underground. During this time he married his wife, Henrietta, daughter of Karl von Stauffengart, a Hulstro-Trigunian businessman and politician. He soon afterward converted to the Lutheran faith at the behest of his wife. Alorian informer After the New World Order collapsed and the republicann government was restored to Aloria, Rockyfeller surrendered himself and his grandparents to Alorian authorities while most Industrialists fled to the Kurmal mountains. He informed the government of Industrialist top secret whereabouts, eventually bringing most of the high level Industrialists into custody. For this he and his family(with the exception of his father) given a pardon by the President, although officialy it was stated that he was pardoned because of his "minimal connection to the New World Order only through the chance of being family to the fugitive Wes Rockyfeller." Chairman of the Industrialist Party of Aloria Rockyfeller and Vera MacRam, two offspring of former Industrialists who were now convicted traitors, began the rebuilding of the Industrialist Party of Aloria. Rockyfeller and MacRam both ran for President, with the latter winning. Rockyfeller took care of his business as Chairman of the Industrialist Party, until years later retiring abruptly, leaving the party in the hands of Joseph Horowitz, who would prove to be a inept and easily angered Chairman. Other Offices Joe F. Rockyfeller also held the offices of Minister of Finance and was a member of Parliament on a few occaisions. Presidential Candidacies Rockyfeller ran for President of Aloria on numerous occasions, on all accounts losing to other candidates. Presidential Bids: April 2672 April 2676 April 2680 August 2699 August 2711 Life After Politics Retirement Death